


The first touch

by SquarePegSaz



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Smut, bottom!Makoto, demanding Haruka, pure unadulterated smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquarePegSaz/pseuds/SquarePegSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto confesses to Haruka the day before leaving for university and wonders why on earth he hadn't done it sooner.</p><p>Nothing but smut, I'm afraid, not an ounce of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desperate touch

Makoto didn’t quite know what to do now. He had said it, he had actually said it to Haru. He hadn’t meant to, but it had just slipped out of his mouth - the words had tumbled past his lips and he couldn’t hold them back.

“I like you, Haruka.”

The moment replayed in his head and he could feel his whole head light up with a blush. The moment replayed again and again, and it had plenty of time to, because Haru was still stood in front of him, mouth slightly open and eyes a little wider than usual. Was Haru replaying the moment too? Because he sure wasn’t advancing past the moment and allowing Makoto to let out the breath he had taken right after he had said those stupid, stupid words. He couldn’t even bring up the strength to say that he hadn’t meant it, that he had been trying to say something else. 

Slowly he tore his eyes away, staring at the ground, his shoulders starting to feel warm as well. He had ruined it; he had ruined everything. They would finish high school and he would never see Haru again. Maybe that was why he had said it without thinking, knowing that he would possibly not see Haru for a long time. Moving to university was a big deal - moving to university tomorrow was a big deal, especially if your stupid mouth decided that that was the perfect time to say something colossally stupid.

“Makoto…” He squeezed his eyes shut. Of course this would be the outcome. He had always known it would be; Haru wasn’t interested in things like this, wasn’t interested in him. Why had he not just said ‘goodbye’ like he had intended…?

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” 

Wait, what?

Makoto looked up sharply, the shock making his blush fade somewhat. Haru was still staring directly at him, but the shock had faded from his face. Now Haru was just staring, a slight glassiness touching his eyes, a tint of blush on his cheeks, but his expression otherwise inscrutable as ever. 

“I…” What did he say in response to that? Did that mean that Haruka was not horrified by the declaration? “I… didn’t think you would be happy… if I said something… I didn’t mean to say something now… I didn’t…” he trailed away pathetically, his eyes scouring the ground again. Had that blush come back? He certainly felt warm everywhere. Maybe it was because his heart couldn’t stop pounding against his rib cage.

“Makoto…” Haru said his name again, but lower in his throat, in a way that made Makoto shudder. He hadn’t realised that Haru had moved closer as well, stepping right into Makoto’s line of sight that was desperately searching for something else to look at. “Makoto, stop looking away from me.”   
Haru’s voice was still the same soft and deadpan droll, but… different. There was something demanding in his voice, throaty and warm. Makoto looked up, though didn’t have far to go to meet Haru’s eyes. Haru was mere inches away from him now, his breath warm on Makoto’s face. 

Oh God… Makoto thought to himself, swallowing hard. He had no time to think about what he should do because Haru was already doing it. The space between them disappeared as Haru leaned upwards, his eyes already closed and lips pressing clumsily against Makoto’s. Their faces pressed even closer, desperately, mouths parting hotly. Arms rose around each other and it seemed as though they would push right into each other. They clashed, fingers digging into muscle, tongues fighting, breath hard every time they parted long enough for one.

“Haru…” Makoto moaned between their lips, his voice muffled. How could this even be happening? How could Haruka be pressing right up to him, so close he could feel every last inch? He dug his fingers into Haru’s back, feeling the thing t-shirt stretch between his palms. 

Haru parted from Makoto, pulling back even as Makoto followed him. “Come upstairs,” he murmured, his hands drawing back around Makoto and trailing his fingers down Makoto’s chest. “Quickly, I can’t…” the sentence was apparently too much to bear and left hanging between them. 

Makoto nodded once, the lump that had been in his throat before back up there now. No more words were needed, were they? At least, he didn’t think he was reading the moment wrong. Maybe he was. Maybe this was nothing more than-

Haru suddenly pressed his lips back to Makoto’s for just a moment. “Upstairs,” he repeated, more firmly this time. 

No, definitely not misreading the situation.

They stumbled out of the entranceway, somehow making it up the stairs while still clinging to each other’s hands and arms and waists. It was a miracle neither of them fell. 

As soon as Haru pushed open the door Makoto was hugging him again, drawing their bodies back together. He just wanted to stand there for a moment, marvelling at the fact that this was in fact happening, but Haruka was having none of that. He was demanding Makoto’s lips, pulling frantically at Makoto’s shirt and drawing it over his head. Makoto trailed his hands along Haru’s side, dragging up the t-shirt as well. There was an awkward fumble as it got caught for a moment, but it didn’t slow them down. They bumped their faces back together, teeth catching on Makoto’s lip painfully. He didn’t care. 

Haru pushed him towards the bed, falling down with him when their knees hit it. Makoto couldn’t think, could barely breathe with the way Haru was pressing down on him. His skin was too hot, his heart too loud and he was frantic. Perhaps this was just a dream, but it was clinging to it for as long as possible. He grabbed hold of Haru’s hair, trying to centre himself on this wonderful fantasy, to feel every last possible thing that was happening. He would feel Haru’s lips against his, Haru’s nose pressing into his cheek, Haru’s legs bending to curve their bodies closer together. He could hear Haru breathing, hear the bedsheets rustling; he heard the small growl at the back of Haru’s throat as his fingers tightened in Haru’s hair.

“Makoto…” he moaned, pulling away just a little and letting their breathing mingle together. Both of them were panting softly and Makoto could now see the hot flush on Haru’s cheeks. Makoto pushed up, unable to stand it when Haru’s lips were away from his. 

Haru ended up sitting in his lap, their chests pressed back together. Makoto’s hands moved slowly, shakingly, and then faster as he felt Haru’s breathing kicking up a notch. His fingers curled around the edge of Haru’s trousers and his heart flipped over as the thrill raced through his body, focusing on one area in particular. He was already feeling bothered and now… now he couldn’t stop the heat from rising. He knew Haru felt it too because there was a pause and Makoto couldn’t help the flush of embarrassment despite himself. 

Haruka, it seemed, felt no such embarrassment, as his body girated gently against Makoto, and then harder again and again. Makoto moaned, biting his lip to try and stop the sound. Oh no, that was not good, he would not be able to contain himself at this rate…

His fingers traced the edges of Haru’s trousers before he could peel them apart at the front, sucking in a breath. He was really going to touch…

“Makoto, hurry,” Haru whispered breathily, biting softly on the edge of Makoto’s ear. “Please…” Makoto could feel it now, already very much hard from their kisses. He curled his fingers around it awkwardly, his eyes squeezing shut. This was definitely not a dream, definitely, definitely not. He could feel Haru squeezing his shoulders tightly, digging his fingers into flesh and making Makoto hiss his breath in. Haru’s hips were rocking up towards his hand and Makoto tightened his fist. 

Haru’s head tilted back slightly and Makoto opened his eyes, taking the opportunity to look directly into Haru’s face. Haru’s eyes were closed now, his lips parted as he panted slowly. a trickle of sweat was beading on his forehead and the blush on his cheeks had now spread to his nose and ears. Makoto could see him trying to mouth words but only small moans were making it out. 

“Haru… ka…” he groaned back softly, kissing down Haru’s jawline. Haru jerked harder into his hand and stopped suddenly. Makoto felt him come in his hand and on his stomach. Haru had just come in his hand… He closed his eyes, breathing out a hot breath to appreciate the moment of Haru slumping against him, chest heaving. 

“Haru…?” he said quietly after a few moments. Haru ‘mmm?’ed back. “Um, I still… Could you…?” He flushed as Haru leaned back and looked directly at him without expression, though decidedly more ruffled than usual. 

“Lean back,” Haru said, pushing Makoto down onto the bed without waiting for Makoto to comply. Haru leant over him and Makoto took a breath in, thinking they were going to start kissing again, but Haru just reached down the side of the bed and came back up with a box of tissues. He carefully wiped Makoto’s hand and stomach, taking it particularly slow when it came to the stomach, trailing unnecessarily close to the lip of Makoto’s trousers. He reached up, trying to pull Haru back down to him, but he was flapped away.

Haru threw the tissue off the side of the bed without looking, his other hand popping open Makoto’s trousers. Makoto tilted up his head, watching Haru move further down to pull down the trousers, far too slowly… 

“Haru…” Makoto let out with his next breath, not really meaning to let it sound so much like a whine. Haru’s next slow task were the boxers, but this time he stayed where he was, bending low and Makoto let out a sound of surprise. What was he…?

“Ah!” He eyes instantly closed to try not to come instantly as Haru’s mouth closed down over his erection. Oh… God… “Haru, why…?” He muttered, unable to get out the question between gasps for breath. 

“I saw it in a book,” Haru said in response, lips still against the tip of Makoto’s cock. Makoto stiffened further and his fingers clenched on the bed as his back tensed and arched. This was too much, far too much… He had barely even imagined doing something like this with Haruka and now he could feel Haru’s mouth moving up and down, tongue swirling teasingly. 

Noises and gasps kept escaping Makoto’s mouth despite himself, trying desperately to keep his hips under control so that he didn’t thrust up into Haru’s mouth. But he was so close to the edge…

“Spread your legs a little more, Mako…” Haru murmured, his lips moving down lower, over Makoto’s thighs. Makoto moved obligingly, unable to even think. All he could focus on was the feel of Haru pressing fingers into his flesh and tongue pressing in places that Makoto had barely touched himself.

“Ah, Haru, Haru…” he gasped out, “I’m going to…” He turned his head into the bed, his hips jerking upwards. His whole body clenched, heating spreading from his ears all the way to his toes. He had never had an orgasm like that, never had an experience close to it. He felt as though his whole body had left the bed for a heartbeat, a heartbeat that seemed to last an eternity, before he fell back down, gasping and panting and shaking. 

He couldn’t open his eyes just yet, chest heaving and fingers still spasmed closed on the bedsheets. He could feel Haru’s cheek leaning against his thigh, feel the hot breath across his skin. Haru’s hand curled around his leg, pushing it up slightly, and Makoto finally opened his eyes, tilting his head to look down to Haru. 

For a moment Makoto couldn’t breathe, partly in horrified embarrassment and partly in arousal. Haru’s face was covered in… oh… oh… His face flushed hotly and he immediately sat all the way up.

“I- I’m sorry, let me-” he grabbed for the tissues, rubbing at Haru’s face gently. “Did I get it in your eyes? I’m sorry!” He bit his lip as Haru sat there quietly, allowing Makoto to clean him off. 

“Makoto?” Haru finally pushed Makoto’s hand away, “You’re ruining the moment here…” 

“Moment?” Makoto repeated, the tissue dropping from his hand as he looked at Haru in confusion. The moment had finished, surely? They had both…? 

Haru reached up and kissed Makoto softly, his hands still pressed onto Makoto’s thighs. The moment had, apparently, nowhere near finished. Makoto’s heart began to beat faster again as Haru parted their lips, hands circling back down to Makoto’s stomach.


	2. Completion

Makoto could have never guessed that Haruka was like this, had even wanted to do stuff like this. He had always been so quiet and serious and Makoto had rarely been able to tell what he was thinking. Everyone always assumed that Makoto knew everything that Haru felt and thought, but he could just see what was on the surface. He could guess that Haru needed, but he could never tell what Haru really wanted… He had never known…

“Lie back down…” Haru murmured, mouth lowering back to where it had been before.His hand fumbled at the side of the bed for a moment and Makoto thought it was bringing the tissues back up, but it was a small bottle without a label.

“No, Haru, you just-” Haru pushed Makoto’s legs up, his nose pressing along Makoto’s inner thigh and drawing a sharp breath from Makoto. Something cold and wet poured across his skin making him flinch in surprise. Wait, where was he…?

Makoto clenched his thighs together unconsciously, trapping Haru’s head for a moment, but Haru pushed his legs determinedly apart again. His mouth was already beneath Makoto’s already returning erection, tongue flicking out in a way that made Makoto’s head arch back against the bed. He had no idea why Haru was touching there or why it made him feel so good, but he couldn’t find the strength to resist - he wanted it so badly. His toes curled, legs shifting, unable to keep still.

Another gasp was drawn from his lips as suddenly a finger was pressing into a place he had never thought to touch before. Haru shouldn’t be touching there! But Makoto heard Haru hum in softly against his thigh and all he could do was lift his hips from the bed, all but begging for more. The finger pushed right into him, past one knuckle, then another. Makoto groaned, wriggling under Haru and earning himself another firm squeeze on the leg. 

“Have you ever touched yourself here?” Haru murmured, licking slowly and tantalising across Makoto’s skin and making it very hard to form a reply.

“O- of course not…” Makoto gasped out, trying to look down to Haru but his body was not listening to his commands, completely enraptured by what Haru was doing.

“I read about it on the internet. Does it feel good?”

Makoto couldn’t bring up the words this time, just squeezing his eyes shut as he nodded shortly. Did it feel good? What kind of a question was that? It hurt, feeling Haru’s fingers pushing in and out, slowly and gently teasing further into Makoto. 

“It looks like it feels good,” Haru replied to the nod, and Makoto wondered if he was being mocked. It didn’t sound like it. Haru’s voice was low and breathy, sounding like a controlled version of what Makoto was feeling. Makoto could feel Haru’s body shifting against his legs, feel the raspy breath against his skin, and though it was strange and exciting, he felt a calm in his mind; this was how it had always meant to be.

A small whimper left his lips as a third finger pushed inside of him. That definitely hurt despite Haru’s slow and gentle attention. Haru seemed to notice at once and slowed, his mouth slowly capturing Makoto’s cock again, kissing and licking apologetically. The fingers moved slower, stretching and pushing until Makoto couldn’t tell how many fingers were in there at all. His breathing was erratic and hard, moans and whimpers pushing past his clenched lips.

He couldn’t stand this much longer, he couldn’t keep on dealing with Haru being down there without jerking his hips up again and finishing it off. He was being pushed over the edge and was barely clinging on, his whole body taut and trembling. 

Lips trailed wetly up Makoto’s stomach, across his chest, teasing his jaw, and finally capturing his lips. He couldn’t even respond to the kiss, his hands fumbling to try and hold on to Haru, trying to bring himself back down to earth, but it was totally impossible by this point. His fingers dug into Harus’ back, hips arching upwards.

“Please…” he begged, though he didn’t know what for. 

“Lift your legs higher,” Haru demanded despite the tremble in his voice. Makoto looked directly into his face and saw the flushed skin, the ruffled hair and the pure desperation. 

He wrapped his legs around Haru’s waist, muscles tensed, guessing but not knowing what was going to come next. Haruka’s fingers probed down there for a moment, but then that was definitely not fingers. Haru pushed firmly and Makoto cried out in pain, biting into his lip to stop the sound.

“I’m sorry…” Haru whispered against his neck, pausing for only a moment. “J- Just bear with it for a bit…” Makoto felt Haru brace himself against the bed, keeping his face nuzzled into Makoto’s neck as he began to move, slowly and reverently. Makoto could feel the harsh, pleased breathing against his skin; just that was enough to make it all better.

Slowly, taking slow breaths, trying to steady his heartbeat, Makoto pushed back up against Haru and earned a surprised and delighted moan from Haru. He could feel heat pooling in his stomach and he pushed back again, hard and desperate. It hurt but, oh God, it was good, so, so good…

Their moans heightened with the rhythm. Makoto could barely breath and he knew his fingers were cutting into Haru’s back as the pain turned to pleasure. His erection was rubbing hotly against Haru’s stomach and Makoto arched up higher. Lips clashed together and parted, tongue meeting skin and hair and eyelashes. They were the last two people on the earth, the only ones that mattered, nothing else existed. 

Makoto pressed his feet into Haru’s back.

“Ha-ru…” he gasped, jerking faster.

“Wait, I- I’m almost…” Haru pushed back harder, pressing teeth into Makoto’s neck. Makoto couldn’t hold it any more, couldn’t cling to Haru’s body any tighter. He gasped and moaned loudly at the back of his throat, feeling Haru tense moments later with a far quieter sound of release.

Their bodies were suspended in that moment for what felt like forever, but it was over far too quickly. They collapsed together, panting hard. Their muscles loosened and turned to jelly, limbs tangled together and unwilling to pull away. Haru was heavy on Makoto’s chest but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His eyes were open but he couldn’t see anything in his wonderful daze.

Slowly Haru fell off Makoto onto the bed, entirely ignoring the mess between them as he gazed breathlessly into Makoto’s eyes. They lay like this, turning slowly in small motions until they were hugging loosely, their foreheads and noses pressed together. Makoto could feel Haru’s breath across his lips and see the calm intensity in Haru’s eyes. Haru’s beautiful, wonderful eyes…

“Haru…” he whispered, unwilling to break the quiet between them.

“Shh,” Haru responded instantly. “Don’t ruin the moment again. I want to stay like this forever…”


End file.
